Kid Swap
by number22foreva
Summary: Bella desperately wants to get into the collage of her dreams, but doesn't have the life experience needed for the schlarship. A reality tv show is life experience...right? AH
1. I'm Insane for sure

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the characters, Black sheep owns the idea, and i own what i do with the two! :)**

**p.s Black sheep is another book that i kinda got this idea from, its really good, go and read it! :)**

**p.s.s. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me ;)**

**p.s.s.s heres a shout out to my friend hannah! lurve you! rotflmbo... inside joke... k well read on! haha**

**BPOV**

"Really Jess?" I pleaded with my friend.

"God, Bella you act like I'm asking you to jump off a cliff or something. All you have to do is send in a letter about you and bada- bing- bada- boom! You have a family to live with for a whole school year. It will be perfect you can even do that writing scholarship thingy on it! Brilliant! I am brilliant!" Jess ranted on about the possibilities for me, but I think she just wanted me out of the way so she could steal my boyfriend, Mike. But I was going to breakup with him soon because I don't like the idea of dating just to date, and I don't feel like this is going anywhere.

Anyway Jess, my "best friend", was trying to get me to sign up for one of those reality television shows that have families swap kids so that in the end you realize how much you love _your_ family. Yah, I think it's a bunch of crap too. But Jess was right… unfortunately.

I wanted to go to Cornell University, for the vet program, but I needed a scholarship, badly! My whole thing was that when you look at me on paper I look pretty well rounded. President on student council, art club, math club, pep club (so like, a lot of clubs), and got all A's. Not to mention I was always on the comity for school dances. Not that I could dance, or that you would ever want to see me dance. I'm probably the biggest klutz you'll ever meet. But that's beside the point. The scholarship that I wanted, well _needed_, required an essay. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, actually it would have benefited me, but the topic was Life Experience. So ya know how I said I sounded good on paper, well off paper *cough* not so much. Because off paper I was just Plain Ole Bella, who is in a lot of clubs and is smart. That's it. Sure I had a boyfriend, but I've never been kissed (shocking right?) and I'm not even close to falling in love, so I can't write about that. And the only time I leave Forks, Washington is to go to Port Angeles or Seattle…Washington. Heck! I've never even been on a plane!

So that's how I wound up here… in my tiny room in my Victorian style home, sitting on my bed with my laptop in front of me. I was on the website of the reality show, _Kid Swap_, filling out an application, so that for my senior year I would, hopefully, be spending time with a different family for 4 ½ months then they would come with me to the boring, abnormally small town of Forks for 4 ½ months…wow, that's a long time. Not to mention that all the while camera crews would be following us around, but the catch was that we would never see them, not even in the spec of dust that I call Home. Well that's just trouble waiting to happen.

"This is really messed up." I mumbled aloud to myself.

Jess had left hours ago claiming that she had homework, but I knew she was just bored with the situation.

I had just finished the application… my finger hovering over the _send _button.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this, I mean I haven't even talked to my parents about it yet._

_Wimp_

_Huh?_

Am I talking to myself?

_Is that such a big surprise, I mean you are pretty messed up._

_You hush up, I am not!_

_Are to._

_Am not!_

_Are to! _

_AM NOT!_

_Fine, whatever, but you are infinatly stubborn_

_Pfft… maybe I am stubborn, but I am NOT insane._

_You're the one having a conversation with yourself._

Humffp. She's, I'm, we're…right. Yup, I'm insane. Well I guess I could get checked in to an institute after this. Well… I'll think about it.

_Okay, you do that._

_Grrrrr…_

_Did you just _growl?

_Shut up._

…

_That's better…ahhh._

So while I was sitting there talking to myself, my pug, Archie, jumped up onto my bed and scared the crap outta me. And with out realizing it I hit the send button… Great.

_It is actually, you would never have had the guts to do it yourself._

_I thought I told you to shut up._

_Just saying._

"Well this is great… just great." I muttered. But I probably won't get picked…right?

**A/N:**

**please review :0**

**Tell me if you like it, hate it, love it , or just want to trow it into a pile of crap and set it on fire! 8)**

**over and out  
number22foreva **


	2. AN

**A/N:**

Hey guys I'm sooooooo sorry for how long this has taken me but I am planning on posting tomorrow! 8) or if I'm lucky today! But I'm so sorry it has been so long, right after I posted the first chapter school started… and let me tell you…MY TEACHERS ARE 100% EVIL!

Sorry for the long wait and long A/N.

Over and out

number22foreva


	3. That's all I get?

**A/N:**

**You ask and you shall receive…well nobody asked, but I did get 66 hits (XD)! That's amazing guys and thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! And I am sorry that I haven't up-dated sooner…. I've been busy with a bunch of crap. And as my friend Makenna would put it "A crap ton of homework!" **

**Haha Kenna babe, you crack me up!**

**Any who, on with the story! 8)**

**BPOV**

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong! I couldn't have been more wrong. God that word is cruel…wrong.

"Ahhh!" I groaned aloud.

This is horrible. HORRIBLE I TELL YOU! My parents will be so disappointed in me…GOD MY PARENTS!

"No. no. no. no. no. no. nooooo!" I screamed as I paced the length of my tiny room. All I could think is… I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm soooo dead! I was supposed to be the responsible one when it came to me and Emmet, my lug of a brother. It's times like these that you just want to cuss out the world, but me being me I just yelled…

"Darn you! Darn you to heck!" at my computer. Catchy right? WRONG…stupid word.

It was this moment that my dad concluded that it was a good time to come check on me.

"Hey, Bells? Umm, are you alright?"

I snapped my head up and looked at my dad with a bewildered expression. Crap ton.

_Crap ton is right._

_Did I ask for an audience? _No_._

_You didn't have to you know you need me_

_Sure, sure. Your insane._

_Me? Me! Me?_

_Ummm no. Leonardo DiCaprio…YES YOU!_

_Well, YOU'RE the one talking to yourself!_

This is stupid. I'm fighting with myself because I said crap.

_Guilty conscience? _

_Of what? This has nothing to do with the exception to the show._

_I was talking about you saying crap, but HOLD THE PHONE! WE GOT EXCEPTIED?_

"Bells?" my dad questioned and looked at me like I'm crazy…which I probably am. *note to self: look up high class asylums*

_*snort*_

_Hey I have to look them up because of _you_._

_Wha-_

_Shush_

"I…umm…I…yah dad? I stuttered, trying to decide to tell him…or just ignore it, I could do that right? Poopie, that stupid question that keeps getting answered with "wrong".

"You alright?"

"Umm…yah?" I tried and failed to sound confident and sure of myself, but it came out more like a question.

"I don't believe you-"

"What? Why not, I-" I interrupted him.

"BUT," he interrupted right back, "I'm running really late and need you to find your own ride to school , bye." And with that he left.

-insert sigh here-

That is why I have a love/hate relationship with my dad but right now it was the best thing in the world. Its what kept me from having almost told my dad that I got accepted to a tv show, I would live with other people, and in return they would live with us, me, Emmet, and my dad. Oh, and I was leaving for their house in two weeks no biggy. Right?

_God, I wish you would stop asking that._

_Why?_

_Because you always get the same answer_

…

_Dear Isabella, _

_Congratulations! You are the first contestant for Kid Swap, along with the Cullen family. As you know you will stay at their house for 4 ½ months as will their kids at yours. The Cullens have two children, Alice and Edward. You will be going to the Cullen house first. A limo will be at your house at 8 am in exactly to two weeks today. And I have been informed that you have a brother however, only you are going to the Cullens._

_Call me when you receive this email and we can discuss this further. This will be an amazing 9 months, Isabella!_

_Sincerely,_

_Angela Weber-producer_

_879.685.9873_

I just stared at the email. I don't even know for how long.

_15 minutes_

_What?_

_You stared at the screen for 15 minutes._

_Oh thanks, you are soooooo helpful! Uhh!_

Man sometimes I annoy…myself? Whatever. That voice is getting on my last nerve.

_Wow you are insane_

_I'm officially ignoring you._

_Good luck with that._

That email. It didn't tell me crap! I don't even know the basics! Where is their house? How old are they? Do they know I'm coming? Do they want me to come?...Omc! **(A/N: Oh my crap, and yea, I really say that. :0) **What happens if they don't like me?

_Calm down Bells every thing will be fine, just calm down._

_Right. Right. I can do this._

I decided to skip school.

After a three hour call with Angela…THREE HOURS! I had all the information I was aloud, yes, _aloud. _

**The Cullens lived in Houston, Texas.**

**Carlisle, Esme's husband, was a doctor.**

**Esme is a Home Decorator.**

**Alice and Edward are both seniors like me.**

**They attended a private school that I too would be attending for the entirety of my stay there.**

**And according to Angela, they are nice.**

That's it. That's ALL of the information about the Cullens I got out of a THREE HOUR phone call. But Angela was far luckier than me, or just more demanding. She got my whole life's story! She found out how my dad loves me and my brother, but doesn't care what I do. She called in 'Trusted Parenting' and how it will be great for the show because he won't be restrictive. I call it 'Parental Neglect'….I just depends on how you look at it. She also talked to me for 30 minutes about why my brother couldn't come, but how the two Cullen children would be spending their time at my house. Hypocrite. And she asked how my parents marriage was, claiming that it was critical to the show. I just told her a short "fine". I was really getting tired of her third degree. I finally ended the call around 2 o'clock and felt like I needed sleep and I needed sleep now!

"Bells, you home?" Emmet yelled from the front door.

"Yah, I'm in here!" I yelled back from the living area.

"So, care to tell me why you weren't at school today?" he accused.

Here we go, just tell him.

_If you tell him I bet he would help you break it to dad…_

_Okay, yah… I can do this._

"Yah, about that. You see Em…"

**A/N:**

**Hahaha! I'm evil! **

**So the reason I stopped here is because I didn't really have any inspiration for this chapter, it was kind of a filler. But I hope I did okay! **

**Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration! :P**

**So REVIEW!**

**Over and out,**

**Number22foreva**

**p.s. I got an idea for another story while writing this chapter so, who knows, a new story might be posted soon! ****It's about Bella and Edward getting cast out to sea…interested? Please tell!**

**p.s.s. hope to update around Wednesday! PRAY I DON'T HAVE A CRAP TON OF HW!**

**p.s.s.s. PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW! =)**

**p.s.s.s.s. I had to do some rewriting, since last night, i hope it makes more sence now! =)**


	4. AN, again, sorry!

A/N:

Hey everybody, I was planning on posting today but something is wrong with my computer and it won't let me upload onto ff so now I have to wait and maybe take it to the shop But I have the chapter finished and will try and post it when I can!

Oh, and sorry, you guys are probably getting annoyed with this whole authors notes instead of chapters…haha?

Over and out,

Number22foreva

p.s. this is on my friends computer


End file.
